Modern day integrated chip circuits comprise millions or billions of transistor devices. Often, the transistor devices comprise field effect transistors used for amplifying or switching electronic signals and/or to provide functionality to integrated chip circuits. Field effect transistors comprise a source region and a drain region separated by a channel region. A gate structure, located between the source and drain regions, is configured to control the flow of charge carriers (e.g., holes or electrons) in the channel region. While transistors may be formed using various techniques and materials, they require accurate and precise placement of their various components and constituents to operate optimally and efficiently, especially as dimensions continue to shrink to meet advanced integration requirements. One such constituent is the dopant impurities that are introduced into the channel region because they directly influence the functionality and performance of the transistor device.